


Blur

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Experimental, Gen, Poetry, Short & Sweet, The Blue Blur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: Experimental poetry about The Blue Blur. Short, but hopefully sweet. Oneshot.
Kudos: 2





	Blur

_Blur_

A blur

A moment

A spot

In time

Running faster

Running harder

Running forever

A blur

A moment

A spot

In time

Fighting villains

Fighting evil

Fighting for the others

A blur

A moment

A spot

In time

Wags his finger

Says something I remember

And then runs off

**Experimental poetry…Sorry.**

**Author's Note:**

> I think I originally planned to write more of this type of thing, but since I never came back to it...it sort of sticks out like a sore thumb.


End file.
